Winter Is Coming
Winter Is Coming is a series of hunting quests available through the tailor near Pond Dungeon. He only appears and provides the quest after completing Decorations and Pest Control quest series in Oregon. Quests Winter Is Coming I ; Intro : George is the local tailor around these parts. Winter is coming up and he's selling out of coats. Can you fetch him some coyote pelts? ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 10 Coyote Pelts (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming II ; Intro : The tailor is sick of selling nothin' but coyote coats. He wants to sell something exciting, and for some reason, he thinks skunks are the key. ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 10 Skunk Pelts (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming III ; Intro : All the ladies are asking the tailor if he sells fox hats like all the rich girls are wearing. Well, he can never say no to a lady! So he promised to make some, but there's a small problem: no Fox Pelts. ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 15 Fox Pelts (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming IV ; Intro : This gentleman from outta town told the tailor that boar coats were big back where he comes from. Feel like fetchin' some boar hides? ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 15 Boar Hides (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming V ; Intro : Seems that gentleman from outta town had an accent so... the tailor couldn't hear him too well. Turns out he said BUFFALO coats were big, not boar. Oops. ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 20 Buffalo Pelts (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming VI ; Intro : Have you walked by a farm in the winter and envied those sheep wrapped in wool? Nothing says winter comfort like a wool sweater and hot cup o' cider. ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 25 Sheep Wools (Requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming VII ; Intro : The tailor is on this new design kick. He reckons a man wants to look dangerous and grizzled. Like a grizzly bear! You can probably see where this is goin'... ; Outro : Great, thanks! Now the townsfolk can wear their furs in style, thanks to your hunting and my tailoring. ; Items to collect : 30 Grizzly Bear Furs (Requires 6 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Winter Is Coming VIII ; Intro : It seems the grizzly coats are scaring some of the ladies and causing 'em to run off. The tailor figures they may wanna look fast. Jaguars are real fast, right? ; Outro : I should have everything I need for a busy winter season now. ; Items to collect : 35 Jaguar Skins (Requires 7 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Oregon